


Wedding Night

by MiniM236



Series: T'Challa/Black Panther x Reader [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Other, Smut, Teasing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Send requests to my Tumblr: MiniM236





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need some T'challa in our lives!

You took a deep breath and stared into the full length mirror. It was your wedding night and you were nervous about your first time with T’Challa. Smoothing down you silk teddy, you shyly made your way to the bedroom where your new husband was waiting on the bed.

His eyes darkened as he watched you walk towards him, straddle yourself onto his lap and pull him into a deep kiss.  
You felt a hand leave your waist and felt his calloused palm move up your dress, letting out  a small moan as he ran his fingers across your breasts, playing with your already hard nipples.

“So beautiful, my queen” T'Challa rasped, peppering kisses on your neck, nipping and biting as your moans began to grow. He suddenly pulled away and flipped the two of you around so you were laying on the bed looking up at the young king.  
   
T'challa swallowed and looked over your frame “How much do you like your underwear?”

You bit your lip and before you can answer, he has torn the thin material of your body, leaving you in nothing but your lace panties. He pinned you beneath him, pulling both your wrists above your head and began to move south, kissing and biting, doing everything to get a reaction from you.

When you felt his hand on your thigh you inhaled sharply. He began to rub you through your panties, making you gasp and let out a string of curses. Once saw the wet spot on you underwear, he was satisfied and slowly ripped them off, the slight  burn sending chills up your spine. You opened your eyes and looked down to watch him put your legs over his shoulders and heard T'Challa groan at the site he found.

“You’re already so wet..” He said,  watching you flutter your eyes shut before using his thumbs part your slick folds. You heard him shift and you unintentionally moaned when you felt his tongue brush against your clit. He worked at you slowly. His tongue circled around your clit before taking it fully into his mouth as sucking onto it. He added two fingers and moved them  torturusly slow.

“Please…more” You begged. He began to move his fingers faster. His thumb brushed against your clit and your hips grinded upwards against his hand. Just as you were about to reach your climax, he pulled away, standing with a smirk. You whimpered at the loss.  
You went to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of him and began kissing his neck, your hand trailing down to his boxers and you began to stroke his hard length

“(Y/N)…” He warned as you smirked at his reaction  
“Let me take care of my king"  You whispered seductively before he picked you up by your ass and carried you to back to the bed, you straddling him while he leaned back onto the headboard. You pecked him quickly before slowly inching down onto him. A loud moan left your mouth when he thrusted up into you and you grasped his shoulders to keep yourself from falling off of him. A stream of curses left your mouth as you bounced up and down on his hard cock.

 "Look at you, so pretty as you ride me. All mine” He groaned, moving his hand between the two of you and he began to rub your clit frantically. 

“Oh!” You moaned. Your breath hitched as your thighs shook. “Oh… T’Challa… I-I’m…” You could barely form a syallable as you came around him. Groaning loudly and riding through the intense waves of your orgasm. 

The site of you set him off, thrusting deep within you. You slumped against him, still shaking slightly as he held you against him. T'challa lifted your head so you were looking at him

“Again?”


End file.
